venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Pyramid Wars of 1987
The Pyramid Wars of 1987 were a series of battles between the Office of Secret Intelligence and the terrorist organization S.P.H.I.N.X. on The Venture Bros. History O.S.I. history contends that the Pyramid Wars of 1987 started as a result of S.P.H.I.N.X. Commander claiming to have killed Jonas Venture Sr. at Movie Night on the Gargantua 1. In reality The Sovereign posed as the Commander so that O.S.I. wouldn't find out that The Guild of Calamitous Intent was actually responsible.''Arrears in Science'' The Pyramid Wars resulted in victory for the O.S.I. and the destruction of S.P.H.I.N.X.''Pinstripes & Poltergeists'' Known casualties of the war include a man with a gold-plated head that looks like Destro from ''G.I. Joe''.''The Invisible Hand of Fate'' S.P.H.I.N.X. Commander, Wind Song, Diamond Backdraft, and the Countess all survived the war.''SPHINX Rising'' Legacy The first legacy left behind from the war was its equipment. Following the defeat of the original S.P.H.I.N.X., the Office of Secret Intelligence took possession of most of its technology and gear, such as the Mighty Khafra. Decades later, Hunter Gathers and a number of other disaffected ex-O.S.I. operatives, sick of the bureaucratic red tape that burdened the O.S.I., adopted the S.P.H.I.N.X. identity, and commandeered its equipment. This group was an entirely new group with a different purpose: vigilante justice to evildoers who didn't play by the rules of organized villainy set by the Guild of Calamitous Intent.Episode Pinstripes & Poltergeists Following the readmission of Gathers and company to the O.S.I., S.P.H.I.N.X. was abandoned by everyone save for Henchman 21, who had never been an O.S.I. agent to begin with.[[What Color is Your Cleansuit?|''What Color is Your Cleansuit?]] The second legacy of the war was the surviving agents of S.P.H.I.N.X. going into hiding and/or assuming normal civilian lives to blend in with the populace. However, they still held grudges against the O.S.I. in their hearts. They also knew one day that the chip planted in their skulls to keep them loyal would eventually fail and leak poison into their system, killing them. Therefore, when Henchman 21 issued a call for new S.P.H.I.N.X. members, S.P.H.I.N.X. Commander, Wind Song, and Diamond Backdraft all joined his group shortly before taking it over from him. Together, they took the Mighty Khafra and made a suicide run to take the O.S.I. Hover-Quarters down in a final blaze of glory. However, their efforts were ultimately scuttled.Episode SPHINX Rising Brock later learned the truth about Movie Night from Red Death and was shocked to realize that he had been recruited to the O.S.I. to wipe out a (relatively) innocent terrorist organization, with his actions in the Wars paving the way for the Guild to return power without any interference from S.P.H.I.N.X.[[Arrears in Science|''Arrears in Science]] Episode Appearances Season 3 * ''The Invisible Hand of Fate'' (flashback) Season 4 * ''Pinstripes & Poltergeists'' (mentioned) Season 5 * SPHINX Rising (mentioned) Season 7 * ''Arrears in Science'''' (mentioned) Trivia * The Pyramid Wars of 1987 were visually depicted in part in the "YO O.S.I.!" segment of Season 3's [[The Invisible Hand of Fate|''The Invisible Hand of Fate]]. References category:Events